1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an antitheft device and an interface device provided with the antitheft device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, computers are often provided with locking holes (security slots) for a theft-prevention purpose. Further, interface devices and peripheral devices also are often provided with locking security slots. Japanese Patent No. 2,650,147 discloses a theft-prevention method using security slots. Specifically, Japanese Patent No. 2,650,147 discloses that a computer and a peripheral device can be protected against theft by attaching one end of antitheft devices (security cables) to a fixture and attaching the other end of the antitheft devices to security slots to fix the computer and the peripheral device to the fixture.
The method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,650,147 involves the following problem. To protect both the computer and the interface device against theft by this method, it is necessary to attach security cables to the computer and the interface device, respectively. Therefore, it is necessary for both the computer and the interface device to carry out the complex operation of putting each security cable at a given location and locking each cable with a key.